


The Sky

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) is A Good Sibling, Discord: Poulécriture, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), M/M, Sibling Love, Translation, Weddings, author : DaFishi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Azula se rend compte que Zuko ressemble plus à la lune qu'au soleil.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Poulécriture





	The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927524) by [DaFishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi). 



Azula adorait Zuko.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais c'était un fait.

Elle ne s'était jamais arrêté de l'aimer et ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Chaque fois qu'elle regardait son frère, elle ressentait de la fierté, de la joie et du pur bonheur rien qu'en étant à ses côtés.

C'était son frère.

Brillant.

Intelligent.

Se tenant droit.

Brillant comme le Soleil.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Azula le voie à son mariage.

Elle vit Sokka et Zuko s'embrasser, rire et sourire.

Et Azula sut que Zuko n'était pas le Soleil.

Loin de là.

Zuko était la lune.

Elle était le Soleil.

Le Soleil que beaucoup regardaient mais dont personne ne s'approchait de peur de se blesser.

La lune était différente.

Il avait les étoiles, les commettes, les planètes, juste à portée de main.

Mais elle restait avec la Terre parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle ne s'écrasait pas devant le Soleil mais lui tenait tête, même pour l'aider.

Et Azula ne le remercierait jamais assez d'être avec elle.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
